All and Nothing
by www.wtf.com
Summary: On top of Stark Tower, in the midst of battle, two brothers encounter their tragic fates.


**_Author's Note : Hi! Well, this fic is an english translation of my original history in spanish , called "Todo y Nada". I must confess, It's been a while since I last practiced my english , so I'm sorry for any mistakes I could have made. If you find any, feel free to let me know so I can correct them ;)._**

**_Thanks for reading!  
_**

* * *

The wind blew harshly in the top of Stark's tower. It was thick and cloudy, filled with the essence of destruction and fear that infested the city in that moment, while his army annihilated everything in its way and the Avengers tried so desperately to stop the chaos.

However, there was another smell scattered in the wind, one which Loki had pervaded in both his clothes and his nose.

It was such a familiar essence.

_Blood._

He felt how his thin hand was getting soaked with crimson and fresh blood that flowed from Thor's wound with every passing second , slipping slowly from the sharp dagger he had used to stab the God of Thunder's stomach to his shaking fingers.

Loki flinched, with his green eyes staring at nothing and his chin resting gently in Thor's brand shoulder, as the gold haired god was barely breathing, with husky, rough inhalations. Too weak to continue standing in his own feet, Thor put his whole weight to rest upon Loki's. Soon, the young god of mischief couldn't resist any longer and both of them fell on their knees, lifting some dust from the eroded floor , involuntary keeping the same embraced position .

Thor was suffering hideous physical pain, Loki knew for sure.

But he didn't care. He didn't have to, nor was he sorry.

After all, the one he had hurt was just a dreadful traitor, a fake brother who had always looked down on him, laughed at his back, conspired against him; stealing away all the love from his parents.

Always casting his colossal, cold shadow upon the frail and rejected Loki

_Always. _

Ah, but now... Who was the weak one? Who was the one pathetically dying in that unworthy planet? Dying at the hands of the foul monster everybody hated?

Loki felt an explosion of sour triumph rushing trough his body. He smiled grimly with his heart pouncing fiercely inside his chest at the same time Thor's heartbeats were becoming slower, barely even perceptible. Then, for a moment that seemed eternal, the explosions and ravaging destruction occurring around the two brothers stopped. Their world became immersed in absolute silence, only broken by the sound of their voices.

"I have defeated you" said Loki, his voice being no much louder than a whisper .The metallic smell of blood had greatly accentuated. "I am….the only real god, the one truly worthy to be a ruler, a king .!And you, fake brother, are nothing!. Did you hear me? ! NOTHING! You have always meant nothing to me….!"

His tongue abruptly stopped, and the remaining insults he had prepared for Thor died in his mouth. Loki felt sick, disgusted, and what was worst, he felt confused and scared, like an animal that had just been thrown inside a rusted iron cage. His wide smile slowly disappeared from his lips, and the euphoric sensation that his recent triumph over Thor gave him was starting to lose his effect.

He was victorious, he was the winner. Then….why did he feel so disgraceful? Why did his heart ache even more than when he found the truth behind his origins, when he realized he was a monster?

Why?

All from a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted as Thor put one of his arms around his shoulders. Loki gave a slight gasp as the god of thunder hugged him tightly, sharing a bit of his dying corporal warmth with him.

"Forgive me, brother "Thor's voice sounded sadder than Loki had ever imagined possible. He did not need to look to know that Thor was crying, his tears furrowing his cheeks until they were lost in his chin, forming salty drops that fell to the floor. "I could not save you...".

Those simple words filled Loki's eyes with painful tears, and it was then when he realized that the aroma that filled the air was not blood.

It was the essence of Thor. The essence that dissolved with each passing second, becoming almost inexistent. It was disappearing along with Thor's life.

"Thor…"

"I love you, Loki" Thor interrupted his brother with his fraternal and warm voice, the only one in the universe perhaps to be able to comfort Loki, although at that moment , the sole sound of it made Loki feel more miserable ."My brother ….to me … you always meant everything"

Once he finished his last words, Thor smiled and exhaled one last breath. Loki felt the hot breath of his brother hit his ear, and a single tear escaped from his right eye. Then, the pulses produced by the heartbeats of Thor ceased, and the essence banished until it became undetectable in the world. The arm around Loki's shoulders lost all of its strength, and it fell to one side.

_Souless._

"Thor ... Thor ... "repeated Loki, not daring to move or look at the lifeless body of his brother. He could not, he just could not.

He was afraid that by doing so, he would become completely insane, that by seeing the empty look on Thor's dull face, his mind would shatter into a thousand pieces.

An explosion caused a near wall to collapse extremely close to them, almost crushing them under its enormous weight, but Loki didn't even notice. His view was distorted and blurred thanks to the tears trapped in his eyes. Tears that he refused to shed, and all he could hear was the sound of his shaking body.

A blinding and frightening thunder roared in the sky, and for a moment, Loki thought it was the work of Thor. But that was not possible, because the mighty god of thunder was already dead in his arms, his last smile still etched on his lips.

Murdered by his brother.

"_NO…What have I done?"_

Loki's face slowly turned into a painful gesture of agony, which contrasted perfectly with the peaceful semblance of Thor. He frowned, opened his eyes and hugged tightly the death body of Thor. No longer afraid to care, he allowed himself to mourn.

"THOR! "

His cry was heard clearly throughout the city. He shouted again, and again, until it was impossible to keep track of his agonizing screams and his throat began to rip , almost to the point of bleeding. He hoped that by doing so , he could reawaken Thor. That when his big brother saw how sorry he was, how much he needed him, then Thor would come back to life.

But to no avail, because Thor was gone forever, and he would never return.

Neither in this nor in another life.

"MY BROTHER!"

As he was immersed by grief, Loki's world was embroiled in a bitter fog, and a voice within, that may never cease, repeated disdainfully_: "You are Loki, the god of mischief and lies. You are Loki, and you killed your brother."_


End file.
